moviesign_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Moviesign Test Wiki
THIS WIKI IS CONVERTING TO 3 EDITION FORGOTTEN REALMS ONLY. No 1 , 2 , 4 , or 5 ed. submissions will be accepted after April 1st, 2019. (Content previously submitted will not be deleted.) Edits from v3.5 may be allowed on a case-by-case basis, but clearly, 3 ed. was the best, to the exclusion of all others. ...it is |reverse}}| }}, or |the|nth|of|commonName}}. |reverse}}}} (Archive) Well met, traveler! This wiki covers the rich and popular Forgotten Realms campaign setting for Dungeons & Dragons from TSR, Inc. and Wizards of the Coast, including Realmslore from the Oriental Adventures, Al-Qadim, Maztica, The Horde, Planescape, and ''Spelljammmer'' settings, covering sourcebooks, novels, video games, comics, and more across all editions. See the aims and scope of this wiki [[Forgotten Realms Wiki:About|'here']]. Beware: This wiki does not provide spoiler warnings. * ' ' articles since October 1st, 2005. ;Realmslore * People—Drizzt, Elminster, all your favorite heroes and villains, and other interesting folk. * Races—All the races of the Realms, humanoid and monstrous alike. * Organizations—The Harpers, Zhentarim, and everything in between. * Creatures—Things that climb, crawl, fly, slither, swim, and usually bite. * Geography—Faerûn's towns, kingdoms, wildernesses, and more. * History—From the dawn of the creator races to the present age. * Deities—The deities of all the pantheons and races. * Cosmology—The many planes of existence, how they connect, and who inhabits them. * Magic—Magic in the Forgotten Realms, be it arcane, divine, or stranger arts. * Items—Gems and jewelry, poisons and potions, weapons and armor, and more. From minor trinkets to artifacts of epic power and renown. ;Media * Novels—All the many novels, short stories, and ebooks set in the Forgotten Realms. * Sourcebooks—The sourcebooks and adventure modules that detail the world. * Computer and video games—Classic games like the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, Neverwinter Nights and more. * Comics—Comic book adventures set in the Realms. * Magazines—The Realms in ''Dragon'' and ''Dungeon'' magazines. * Cards—Trading cards and card games featuring the Realms. * Authors—The authors of the many novels and sourcebooks. ;Crunch * Classes—The myriad classes, kits, paragon paths, prestige classes, and epic destinies available to the people of the Forgotten Realms. * Spells—Selected spells with special relations to the Forgotten Realms. ( ) Well met, sage! Do you see an error? Maybe you know of some missing lore? Perhaps you want to write an article about a favorite subject? Or maybe you want to really get involved. Don't be shy, click "edit" and get in there! If you're new to wikis, then check out the Wikia tutorial. Look at some of the following links to learn about the Forgotten Realms Wiki, how we do things here, and see some of our . Don't worry about making a mistake, experienced editors will catch it and fix it. Just remember we accept only canon and licensed lore, not homebrew or player characters. Don't just copy out the sourcebook, write in your own words. Finally, always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. Happy scribing! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse